Empathy
Empathy is the ability to feel and interpret other people's feelings and emotions. A user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them. Usage A user of this ability can: * Sense people's emotions. * Discover other people's true intents, desires and any secrets that they are trying to hide. * Hear emotionally charged discussions by feeling the heightened emotions behind the words. *Channel or replicate other people's powers. *Resist the effects of replicated & channeled powers. *Enhance or evolve their own powers. *Guide and heal emotional wounds. Overview The most basic form of Empathy, judging from most beings that possess the power, involves actively channeling other people's feelings and emotions — by concentrating on them — in order to feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons. More advanced Empathy involves channeling emotions across vast distances and been able to experience verbal feedback when channeling heightened emotions across vast distances, allowing the possessor to psychically hear the beings they are channeling speak. Phoebe Halliwell can directly channel the emotions of those around her. This initially causes considerable problems, as after encountering the emotions of others she would sometimes act on their whims. Although initially Phoebe exhibited little control over her ability, her proficiency has noticeably increased over time. She can now interpret and understand each emotion without being overwhelmed. As such, beings with malevolent intent are usually worried when they are around her, afraid she will find out any secrets that they are trying to keep hidden. Phoebe has on occasion displayed long range empathy; able to channel emotion across a city wide distance and in between dimensions. One memorable user of this power was Mitzy Stillman. Mitzy gained this ability temporarily when she stole Phoebe's identity and powers. Mitzy's empathy power let her realize how much Mabel hated both her and her younger sister, however, the power also gave her headaches. Another memorable user of this power was Prue Halliwell. Prue gained this ability temporarily when the spell she casted to remove Vince's empathy backfired and made her an empath. Her empathic ability allowed her to channel emotions from miles away and listen in on the arguments people were having all over the city by picking up on the intense emotion behind the angry words people were shouting at each other. Cupids, like Empaths, can channel what other people feel. Whitelighters are connected to their charges on a physical level, and will automatically feel what their charges feel, but only when a charge is hurt and is in pain. Variations Empathic Healing Some empaths can use their empathy power to heal emotional wounds by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort. Phoebe, as an advice columnist, uses her gift to help the people who write to her. She answers their letters through her column, giving them helpful and insightful advice. Aside from counseling, immortal Empaths can also heal emotional suffering, akin to Whitelighters healing physical wounds. Father Thomas used his hands to heal the emotional anguish of his parishioners. Empathic Power Manipulation A version of Empathy used to manipulate the powers of others, which is composed of two—and arguably the most powerful—aspects of the power; Channeling and Replicating powers. Since all supernatural powers are tied to emotions, it may also be possible to replicate the effects of spells as it's a basic magical power. Phoebe can use this version of the empathic ability, and is particularly skilled in this area. Initially, Phoebe would channel other people's powers to the point of replication, however, as she gained greater control over her empathic ability, Phoebe learned to channel and use their powers without replicating them. Empathic Power Resistance Channeling powers through Empathy, makes the powers, when used against you, ineffective. Phoebe has demonstrated she cannot be affected by the powers she replicates from others. The first power she ever channeled was Piper's Valkyrie powers, it made her powers, when used against Phoebe, ineffective. While channeling, Phoebe was able to withstand Piper's three telekinetic attacks, only flinching a little when she got hit. Empathic Power Augmentation A version of Empathy used to dramatically enhance your own powers by channeling a massive amount of emotions into them, making you much stronger than usual. Prue Halliwell displayed this ability during her brief time as an empath. She was able to enhance her wiccan abilities to far superior levels by channeling emotions into them. She advanced her Telekinesis to where Vinceres, a demon who was immune to witchcraft, became vulnerable to it, and allowed her to perform gravity-defying maneuvers. She also evolved her Astral Projection power into Cloning. Empathic Manipulation (Pathokinesis) An evolved version of Empathy used to channel and project emotions onto other people through the hands: creating a psychic blast made of emotions. The effects generate energy sparks which resemble Lightning Bolts. Phoebe is the only known being with this power. With it, she is capable of vanquishing, or severely incapacitating even supremely powerful magical beings thought impossible to be defeated. She used this power on the first witch, Neena: projecting back her emotions until she was knocked unconscious. Insanity and Demons The power of Empathy can drive a being insane if they are not destined to have it, however, demons can never gain this power naturally, due to the fact that they cannot handle human emotions. It would destroy them or drive them insane, as it drove the demon Vinceres almost insane, but shortly after it was taken away, he returned to normal. Prue accidentally took this power from Vinceres through the use of a spell. Although she was fine with it at first, eventually, as its range expanded, she was unable to control it developing to the point where she was constantly taking in the emotions of the entire city of San Francisco. However, with Father Thomas help she was able to the power. The power left her immediately after she destroyed Vinceres as she was never meant to have it. Notes *Phoebe claimed that her Empathy could be an advancement of her Premonition power. This was a logical conclusion, since she could feel what the people in her visions feel, and all her powers share a connection. *Empathy is the first formidable power Phoebe developed, Pathokinesis being the second. *Two sound effects were used for Phoebe's Empathy. A light jingle sound was usually used, however, in Used Karma, a much louder ringing sound is used when she uses it to channel powers. *Phoebe has been unable to read just four beings; Mordaunt, an evil sorcerer, Jinny, a genie (she found a way to not only trick Phoebe but the Book of Shadows as well), Cal Greene, when she first met him, and Paige, when her spirit was separated from her body. * Chris revealed that there is a potion to block an Empath from reading them. The effects of the potion is temporary, and is hard to make, since it requires a Kotochul egg, which can be found in Swamp Land. *A witch can use a spell to extract Empathy power from someone: To Relinquish an Empath's Power. List of Users *Empaths **Father Thomas *Upper-level Witches **Phoebe Halliwell *Angelic Beings **Cupids **Whitelighters See Also * Emotions * Telepathy * Pathokinesis * Clairaudience Category:Powers Category:Powers